thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veers
Maximilian Veers, known in the episodes simply by his last name, is a Major General in the Imperial Army of the Galactic Empire, and is one of Darth Vader's most trusted generals. He is brought into The Last of the Droids war later, fighting in the Battle of Lothal against Trench's massive Droid Army . Personality Veers is a ruthless and aggressive officer who enjoys wreaking havoc on his enemies, especially when he has his personal AT-AT with him. Despite this, he is also an honorable frontline commander who did not mind putting himself in harm's way for the good of the Empire. History Over Ryloth Veers was onboard the Tyrant, overseeing the takeover of Ryloth. He had just told Shock Trooper Rys to begin landing the Stormtroopers when Rys told him that Darth Vader was contacting him. Veers answered the transmission, and Vader told him that he needed to head back to Death Squadron immediately, as he needed the Tyrant. When Veers asked if Curtis do it instead, Vader replied that the officer was not part of Death Squadron and he needed the Imperial-I class Star Destroyer immediately. Fearing for his life, Veers agreed, and sent Rys to the Adjudicator while he went to meet up with Death Squadron. Fight for Lothal Veers was stationed on Lothal along with Admiral Strang and Commander Cutter, as they were preparing to head to the capital city of Lothal in order to take it. Veers took one of his personal AT-ATs to the city along with Strang's armies as they prepared to take the capital. Later, when Admiral Trench and his forces landed on Lothal in their attempt to claim it, Veers spotted them from the outskirts of the capital city and ordered the AT-AT Pilot to open fire on the OOM Security Battle Droids, as he believed that they were the weak link. While he was able to destroy most of the Security Battle Droids, OOM-85's army managed to overpower the many Stormtroopers, Imperial Navy Troopers and Scout Troopers that were in the Imperial forces. Soon, Veers was the only one standing in the way of the New Separatist Droid Army. Trench ordered the AATs and Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droids to fire missiles at Veers' AT-AT, damaging it. Veers ordered a retreat and they escaped the AT-AT through the escape hatch in the back; however, Trench spotted them and ordered the B2-HAs to shoot Veers. Veers and his two pilots were hit and fell to the ground, wounded, but the general managed to get his pilots to get up. He was soon surrounded by B1s and B2s demanding him to surrender. Veers pretended to, only for him to snatch one of the B1's E-5 Blaster rifles and shot many of the droids down. He and his pilots later had to escape a Corporate Alliance Tank Droid's concussion missiles and retreat from the New Confederate Droid Army. Veers later met up with Victor and Cutter, who were under attack from OOM-85's army and had lost control of the capital. They were soon cornered by Trench, who told them that they would be spared if they surrender. Veers laughed in the Harch's face, telling him that the Empire rules the galaxy and that the New Confederacy of Independent Systems is nothing more than one of the many Separatist holdouts that are trying to restore Separatist order. When TK-33 tells him that they should all die for their treachery towards the Confederacy, Veers laughed again and told him that the Empire is still a force to be reckoned with. Due to Lott Dod's failure at holding the Imperial forces at bay, a ''Gozanti''-class cruiser managed to slip past the blockade and landed near the C-9979 Landing Crafts. Trench ordered his forces to shoot the escaping Imperials, but they made it to the cruiser and managed to escape the New Separatists, shooting down a few STAPs as they left. Ringo Vinda ]] During the 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda, Veers left the Tyrant and commanded the ground battle inside another AT-AT walker with Palpatine. When Palpatine left to fight, Veers took command of the All Terrain Armored Transport which was later destroyed by B1 Battle Droid Sergeant OM-9 and an angry Veers chased him out until Palpatine lost the fight and they retreated back to the ''Sentinel-''class landing crafts and AA-series transports. Muunilinst Veers later commanded the 2nd Battle of Muunilinst inside the Tyrant by fighting the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer Savior by using octuple barbette turbolasers against the modified carrier/destroyer. Umbara Appearances * * * * Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Villains